


抓在手里的才是自己的

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO AU, M/M, OOC, 一方未成年, 性行为, 有一点点点暗表提及, 迷奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: CP：海马圭平x武藤游戏很乱来又突发的ABO，肉柴，角色OOC，大量私设很迷的感情戏，我除了菜什么都没有，有暗表要素暗示【一丢丢得靠放大镜看】，没有什么海表海暗，预定的性癖并没有成功写出来有迷奸要素和表游过软描写注意，一方未成年注意
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	抓在手里的才是自己的

**Author's Note:**

> 你确定你什么都能接受的话你再往下看
> 
> 角色都是高桥的，我只有OOC

“诶？游戏不是阿尔法吗？”圭平从怪物蛋的游戏中抬起头看向面前的高中生，而圭平的对面正看着棋盘的游戏却并没有抬起头，只是随意的点了点头：“嗯，我自己并不是阿尔法。”

一个怪兽被游戏放置在棋盘上，这一步迫使着圭平重新把注意力放回面前的棋盘，但对话却仍然在继续着。

“因为哥哥是阿尔法，每次游戏跟哥哥决斗的时候他都像被其他阿尔法挑衅时一样，我还以为游戏也是阿尔法呢。”

又一个怪兽棋子落下，青年摇了摇头：“那是因为另一个我的原因吧，另一个我似乎是阿尔法。”

“那游戏你的二性别是欧米伽吗？”

“体检检查还没有结果，似乎还没成熟的样子，不过应该是贝塔吧……圭平呢？”

少年看着两人之间棋盘上自己已经被逼近险境的局势，也摇了摇头：“我还小，医生说没有那么快，不过应该跟哥哥一样是阿尔法吧。”

“我想也是。”这么说着，随着最后一个怪兽棋子落下，这场角逐彻底宣告结束，圭平的棋子别说是反击，连生路的可能性都被完全堵死，看到又是同样结果的少年只能放弃的往后一靠叹了口气：“啊又输了，游戏真的好强啊，这都赢了第几次了？”

游戏腼腆的笑了笑又把棋子重新合上放回了原位：“没有啦，圭平才是，我差点就要输了。”

拿起旁边冰块都已经化掉的果汁喝了一口，圭平回忆着以往的每一次比赛说：“每次都是我觉得差点赢了的时候被完全的逼上绝路，难道是故意这么做的吗？”

“怎么可能，圭平是真的很强的，我中间好几次都觉得自己要输了……”

“继续，我下一次一定赢你。”伴随着这样的话语，新的一局棋盘再次被打开，身材并不高大的青年笑着重新拿起了棋子。

海马集团的两位社长在社交圈内都十分出名，原因并不让人意外：一来是因为海马集团的宏厚的实力，二则是两位当家都是阿尔法。作为集团最高决策人的阿尔法并不少，但如此年轻就坐拥那样庞大产业的却不多，作为兄长的海马濑人因为私事已经有一段时间没有在公众面前出现，而弟弟海马圭平却基本按时出现在各种需要应酬的场合，虽然作为对象似乎有些过于年轻，但确实也是发展联姻关系的好选择。

付出一个贝塔或者欧米伽就能跟这样有实力的集团搭上线，任何一个有脑子的生意人都不会拒绝这种交换。

但无论怎么暗示或者让年轻的“筹码”去接近，那位副社长始终无动于衷，像是对这些搭讪毫无察觉一样，总像个孩子一样笑着拒绝。

“游戏那边怎么样了磯野？”

“圭平少爷，武藤先生今天似乎也是在跟凡之内出门到餐厅吃饭喝酒而已，结束后就被凡之内让出租送回家了。”

“二性别的体检还是没有结果吗？”

“这次的体检也没有检查出武藤先生的二性别。”说完，磯野在后视镜看了看坐在后座上摆弄着电脑的圭平，补充了一句：“医院那边都是我们的人，所以应该不是医院的原因。”

“那就是说，游戏明明二十岁了二性别却还是没有成熟……”

“是的……”

关闭手上的电脑，圭平用手撑着脸靠在车窗上，宝蓝色的眼睛看着窗外不断后退的景色，回想起法老王还没离开时，他跟那个人偶然一次下棋时的对话，小声的呢喃：“难道真的是贝塔吗……”

决斗王武藤游戏的性别直到今天在外界都是个迷，很多媒体做出的猜测都是阿尔法，只因为能那样跟海马濑人对上却没有一点受阿尔法信息素影响的基本都只有同样强硬的阿尔法，但猜测是完全中性的贝塔的人也有不少。

没人怀疑过决斗王会是欧米伽。

即使现代科技再如何发达，市面上的各种抑制剂和喷雾再怎么普遍，欧米伽体质和精神较弱的这点在社会中仍然还是一个类似常识或者潜意识的认知，“能成为决斗王就不可能是欧米伽”基本也是大部分人的想法。

但圭平不这么认为，他的兄长海马濑人也不这么认为。

“武藤游戏……那家伙确实很强没错，但他绝对不是阿尔法，他们之间作为阿尔法的那个存在是法老王。”海马濑人出发前往冥界前曾经这么跟圭平说过，那时候的兄长以绝对理智的语气跟他说：“跟武藤游戏对战的时候，你不会有那种领地被侵犯的恼火感。”

这是阿尔法本能里绝对不会搞错的一点。

“那家伙、阿图姆恐怕直到现在，都在保护着武藤游戏。”随后，海马濑人就为了跨越人生不得不跨越的那道坎前往了冥界，留下一切让圭平一个人打理。而圭平就像答应兄长的那样，无论是集团还是这个镇子都打理得井井有条。

保护着那些属于海马家的一切。

“明天有会议吗磯野？”突然听到后座传来的声音，磯野马上想了想圭平的日程表及时的回答：“没有，明天主要是一些视察和测试的工作，没有什么重要会议。”

听到答案的圭平打开私人手机，给里面少数几个联系人之一的那个人发了条信息：“明天晚上游戏有空吗？”

也许是因为今晚喝得并不多，对面很快就回了一条信息：“有哦，怎么了圭平？”

快速无声的敲击着键盘，很快一句话又发了过去：“有个新的游戏想让游戏你帮忙测试一下。”

“没问题，还是老样子吗？”

“嗯，晚上六点会有车过去接你的。”随后圭平的熄掉了屏幕放回了衣服里，轻微的震动从手机发出，但即使不看圭平也知道那边会回复什么。

跟母亲打好了招呼，穿好了合适外出的便服，仔细的把黑色项圈戴在脖子上，随后又把同样款式的手环戴在手腕上，刚穿好鞋子不久，爷爷的声音就从楼下传来：“游戏，车子到了哦。”

“来了——！那妈妈，我出门了。”

快速来到楼下打开大门，熟悉的黑色车子已经停下打开了车门，坐在里面的圭平一见到游戏出来就赶紧笑着打了声招呼：“晚上好游戏！”

“晚上好圭平，今天来得好早啊，工作已经结束了吗？”熟练的钻进了车后座，坐在了圭平旁边的游戏看着身边的少年仍然没有停下敲打手提的动作，“果然还是很忙啊。”

“工作这种事情就是没有尽头的啦，今晚想吃什么，我让女仆们准备？”

“普通的咖喱就好了，上次上了一桌牛扒和红酒吓死我了。”

“因为游戏说想试试嘛。”往海马宅那边发了条信息，圭平这才合上了电脑看向自己身边的人，没有来的，圭平突然在意起了游戏脖子上黑色的项圈饰品，“虽然看游戏从很久以前就戴着，不过那时候是因为有积木所以要戴着保护脖子吧，为什么现在还戴着？”

游戏抬起手模了摸自己脖子上的黑色环：“这个吗？这个最开始是因为另一个我、阿图姆说让我戴着，不过后来习惯了所以我就一直没摘。”

“唔……手环也是吗？”

“嗯，手环也是。”

圭平看着那双作为成年男性来说过于纤细的双手，指了指其中右手上的那个手环问：“游戏，手环我能看看吗？”

“嗯……”似乎有些犹豫，但青年最终还是解开了右手上的手环摘了下来递给了旁边的圭平，“虽然阿图姆说最好不要摘，不过圭平想看的话应该没关系。”

虽然不明白没关系指的是什么关系，但圭平还是接过了那个黑色有银色金属边的手环看了起来，材质似乎只是普通的皮革和白银，但莫名的圭平总觉得哪里不对。

只是一种细微的感觉，但具体如何圭平却说不上来。

手环整体并没有什么锁扣之类的东西，乍一看似乎很难打开，但跟兄长研究过决斗盘的圭平仔细翻看了一会就明白了解开合上的要点，轻轻的“咔”声响起后，手环就被紧紧的合成了环型。

“游戏，饭一定要好好吃哦。”眼睛看着被举到眼前的手环中间，圭平忍不住说，“这么小的手环都能戴上，身体真的没问题吗？”

“有、有好好吃饭啦！体检也说没问题……”被年下的人劝吃饭还是让游戏觉得很不好意思，尽管没有充足灯光圭平还是看到金色刘海下止不住发红的耳朵，乖乖把手环还了回去，看着游戏熟练的用把手环重新戴上后，圭平明知故问：“第二性别还是没有检查出来吗？”

游戏摇了摇头，对自己的体检资料早就被看过的事情一无所知，老实的回答了圭平的问题：“医生说还是没有检测到第二性别的信息素，不出意外应该就是贝塔了。”

“就算是贝塔，二十岁怎么也该检查出来了才对……平时会有觉得身体发热之类的吗？”

游戏又摇了摇头。

在两人的谈话间，车子很快就来到了海马宅门口，女仆在车子停稳后打开了车门，两人关于第二性别的对话才终于停下。

“圭平少爷，晚餐已经准备好了。”

“辛苦了，游戏我们进去吧？”

“嗯。”

就如游戏上车时要求的，晚餐就是普通的咖喱和一些配菜，没有什么高级红酒出现在餐桌上，普通得就像镇子里随便的一个人家晚上会出现的咖喱饭。

吃过了晚饭，两人就一起去了圭平的书房内进行海马集团新制作的游戏测试，尽管是面对小孩所研发的游戏，但内容却不会太过低幼而显得无趣，进行游玩用的装置也十分轻便，不像决斗盘那种一大件戴在手上的装置。整体规则简单易懂让人很快就能理解上手。一轮结束时，两人相互提出了自己在试玩过程中发现的游戏规则的不足和一些需要改良的地方，等完全告一段落时，书房内的挂钟就已经指向了十点的位置。

“已经这么晚了啊，一盘下来需要的时间意外的很长呢。”

“啊真的，这么晚了回去很不安全吧？游戏今天要不在我家过夜吧，反正客房那么多。”同样看了看时间的圭平提议，看着游戏十分犹豫的表情又补了一句，“现在哥哥也不在，我家也只有我一个人……”

“那，我打电话跟妈妈说一下吧。”被圭平后面的那句话戳中要害的游戏放弃的拿出手机就往家里打了个电话，圭平看到便用通知女仆收拾好房间，顺便也把换洗的睡衣准备好，游戏刚把电话挂断，敲门声就响起，得到允许的女仆推门走了进来对游戏说：“那我带武藤先生去准备好的房间。”

“麻烦你了。”游戏很快跟着女仆走了出去，圭平则把刚刚测试的结果写了份总结发给开发部门让他们继续改善，然后自己也起身回了房间。

洗澡需要的时间不长，但圭平洗完时突然就想起关于刚刚的游戏一处需要讨论的地方，也没多想就去敲响了游戏的房门，里面很快传出了游戏许可的声音。

拧动门把手，房门随之而开，圭平也没在意什么就走了进去，一句话刚说完“游戏”两个字后续就全被堵在了喉咙处什么都说不出来。

不因为别的，只是房间空气中弥漫的味道对圭平来说太过熟悉了，那是每次应酬时那些靠过来的欧米伽会传出的味道，香甜得能让人喉咙发紧的味道。

“圭平？”对圭平突然加快的心跳一无所觉的游戏看着站在门口像突然卡带一样僵住的少年叫了一声，圭平这才像是突然被惊醒了一样，着急的说了一声“我突然想起一些别的事没做”又匆匆的关门离开，留下游戏一个人疑惑的坐在房间的床上：“到底怎么了？”

跟游戏不同，关门离开的圭平跑回自己的房间后立刻就紧紧的把门锁上。靠在结实的房门上，圭平想起了刚刚进入客房时所闻到的味道。

那绝对是属于欧米伽的信息素的味道，只要是阿尔法都不会认错的味道。

圭平想起了车上时游戏说起手环时的“阿图姆说最好不要摘”以及兄长濑人说的“阿图姆那家伙恐怕直到现在都在保护着”，刚刚房间内只穿着睡袍的游戏身上，圭平确实没有见到那三个熟悉的黑色环。

只是检查腺体和信息素的话，医院是不会要求把所有首饰都摘除的。

“真的假的……”虽然这么呢喃着，圭平还是走到床头柜旁取出以往去酒会时提前服用的抑制剂吃下，重新整理好思绪才开门重新回到了游戏的房间前敲响了房门。

再一次进入的时候，刚刚圭平所闻到的味道都仿佛成了错觉一样，但仔细看一下游戏就会发现，那三个黑色的环又被重新的戴回了双手和脖子上。走到游戏的床边坐下，圭平找了个借口把刚刚自己的行为混了过去，把测试遗漏的问题拿出来仔细的讨论一下后，又一封写着测试结果的邮件被圭平发了出去。

随后圭平假装随意的问起了游戏身上的那三个饰品：“这几个，游戏睡觉也不摘下来吗？”

“摘的，不过刚刚时间不是还早吗，所以就先戴上免得丢了。”

“那个，游戏，我今晚能跟你一起睡吗？难得有朋友来我家过夜，你也知道我在学校也没几个认识的人……”与其说没几个，不如说几乎没怎么上学的圭平在学校就没有能记住名字的人，看着有些对此似乎有些犹豫的游戏，圭平有些失望的低下头，“果然不行吗……”

游戏看着面前似乎连头发都失落的垂了下去的少年，最终还是点了点头：“不过我没跟别人一起睡过，我怕我睡相不好……”

“不会不会，倒不如说我还担心我睡相不好。”难得孩子气的圭平扑到了那柔软的被子上开心的抱着另一个枕头笑了起来，“不过明天公司有事我可能会起的比较早，到时候就打扰了。”

“没关系，我在家也习惯了早起帮忙开店。”

手机被放在了各自床边的床头柜上，躺在床上的圭平看着在床头台灯灯光下开始解开饰品的游戏，一双宝蓝色的眼睛看着那双灵活的手熟练的打开着饰品上的锁扣。

随着微小的“咔”声一下下响起，先是左手，然后是右手，最后到脖子，当所有的黑环被摘下，圭平立刻闻到了那阵香甜的味道。

“那圭平君，晚安。”摘下了所有饰品的游戏笑着跟圭平道了声晚安，关掉房间里唯一剩下的光源，安静和黑暗瞬间充满了整个房间。

感觉到身边的人躺下，圭平从没发现自己的心能跳得那么快。无论是玩游戏还是工作遇到危机时都没有过，武藤游戏是欧米伽的这件事远比他想象中得更具有冲击力。

——连游戏他自己都没有发现，自己是现在唯一一个知道这件事的人。

黑暗中，听着旁边已经平稳下来的呼吸声，圭平最终没忍住伸手抱住了身边那温暖的身体，对于自己被人抱住游戏没有挣扎，就像哄孩子一样伸手搭上了少年的后背，一无所觉的把自己柔软的脖子凑上了少年的脸旁。

那是只要张嘴就能一口咬住的距离。

厚实的窗帘格挡住了来自窗外的阳光，手机调好的脑中按时的响起唤醒了床上的两人，缓缓睁开眼睛的圭平靠着微弱的阳光很快看清了近在咫尺的人，昨晚的一切都不是梦，决斗王武藤游戏毫无疑问就是欧米伽。

手不自觉的收紧把脸往那处散发着甜美信息素的脖子又凑近了一些，鼻间嗅闻到的全是那股甜美的温和的味道。很快，同样被闹钟唤醒的另一个人伸手拍了拍抱着自己不放的少年，用温柔的声音轻轻叫着少年的名字：“圭平，圭平……闹钟响了……”

“唔……再一会……”就像是每一个早上不愿意起床的孩子一样，圭平完全把脸埋进了被子和游戏的脖子间，被游戏温声细语的哄了好一会才终于抬起头跟游戏相互道了早安起了床。

已经清洗干净烘干的衣服也被女仆送回了游戏的房门口，两个人各自回房间换好了衣服才一起来到了餐厅吃了早餐，又恢复一身白色西装打着领带的圭平最后坐上的是跟游戏所不一样的另一辆车。

“那我直接去公司了，游戏你路上也小心点哦。”打开车窗跟游戏到过了别，载着圭平的车子很快就离开了海马宅，而游戏这边也很快被司机送回了龟之屋，帮着爷爷开店门开始了一天的营业。

回到公司的圭平直接开始着手把城市的安全网进行了一轮大更新，尤其是把档案内的武藤游戏监视级别设置在了最高级，可以说是目前城市唯一管理者的他打开了武藤游戏的身份档案登记，深色的眼睛看着上面二性别的空白处久久没有转移视线。

“想要的东西就必须紧紧抓在手里对吧，哥哥……”

呢喃着关闭了页面，圭平给游戏一向体检的医院发了封邮件。

“游戏，你的这份计划这里……”海马集团的副总裁办公室里，圭平跟游戏面对面的坐在办公桌的两边，两人之间的桌面上放着的是游戏跟海马集团正共同开发的游戏项目，已经没有曾经少年时稚气的圭平认真的看着企划书上的内容，把任何不明确或者不合适的地方指出来，而游戏则在面对进行补充或者记录好方便回头进行修改。

“全年龄层面这点没有问题，但这样的话内容的表达就需要修改……”

“这也是个问题。”两人的讨论即使偶有论点冲突，却从来不会激烈。没有兄长濑人那种过于尖锐的压迫感，游戏跟弟弟圭平的合作大部分时候都可以说得上十分愉快，等讨论终于告一段落时，游戏没忍住小小的伸了个懒腰，“果然开发游戏跟玩游戏是完全两码事啊……”

“那当然，开发部门可是很辛苦的。”收起了计划书，圭平看了看时间，“都这个时间了，晚上要一起吃饭吗？”

“圭平没关系吗，最近一直都很忙不是吗？”

“没关系，那些工作都已经基本定了，剩下的就是其他人的事情了，而且吃个晚饭的时间还是可以抽出来的，毕竟怎么说最近也在长身体。”说完圭平看了看游戏衬衫遮挡下的手腕，“倒不如说，游戏真的有好好吃饭吗？”

“是圭平长得太快了！”游戏心情复杂的看着一年前身高就已经反超了他，现在甚至下巴都已经超过游戏头顶的圭平，“你们海马家为什么都这么高啊，现在才刚进高中不是吗……”

“怎么说我跟哥哥也是亲兄弟啊……而且还是阿尔法。”

“说起阿尔法，前段时间医院好像终于检查出结果了，体检单上说我是贝塔来着。”游戏对这个结果完全不意外，倒不如说这时候真检查出是阿尔法或者欧米伽他反而会更惊讶，说着又游戏叹了口气，“然后因为这件事啊，爷爷开始催我找对象了……”

“这么着急吗？”

“我自己倒是不着急，而且开发游戏又那么忙，完全没时间啊……”

“这样啊……”圭平说着又看了看手机上收到的信息，“车已经到楼下了，我们一起下去吧。”

“嗯？去哪？”虽然这么问着，游戏却并没有反对的意思，而是伸手拿起包和笔记本站了起来，跟着圭平一起走出了办公室。一边看着手机上的信息，圭平头也不抬的就来到了电梯前进了电梯：“当然是去吃饭，有家餐厅磯野说很好吃，所以我想跟游戏去试试。”

“别是那种高级餐厅吧……”

“那倒不用担心，只是普通的日料而已。”随着“叮”的一声，社长专用的电梯已经来到了地下车库，走出去的两人很快就来到了一辆熟悉的黑色轿车前面，而海马家的亲信磯野已经坐在了司机位等着，“而且听说那家的酒很好喝。”

“未成年可不能喝酒。”

“酒会上就没少喝，说不定我比游戏的酒量还好。”

“那也不行。”

两人各自在后座上坐好，像随处可见的朋友一样说着一些可有可无的话题，车在磯野的控制下几乎无声的离开了车库，不到一会就到达了预约的餐厅。

考虑到海马集团的话题性，磯野给两人订的自然是包厢，两人刚坐下没多久，菜品和酒水果汁就被陆续的端了进房间。送上来的酒水因为圭平未成年的原因最后基本都进了游戏的嘴里，白皙的皮肤很快因为酒精开始泛红，意识也变得模糊不清，直到最后几乎是靠在圭平身上被抱着走出去。

“回海马宅。”交代了一声磯野后圭平就把注意力完全放在了靠着自己的人身上，被注视的人对自己身上的视线一无所觉，在酒精的作用下闭着双眼平稳的呼吸着。

几乎没有颠簸的，车子很快又到了海马宅，伸手阻止了女仆出声迎接的行为，慢慢的把游戏从车后座里抱出来，小声的吩咐把洗澡的水和衣服准备好圭平就带着游戏走进了屋子。

游戏是在舒服的热水中醒过来的，模糊的视线中看到的并不是家里熟悉的浴室，所在的也不是平时习惯的浴缸。

“游戏，醒了吗？”

熟悉的声音成功把游戏的注意力吸引了过去，如雾一般的水蒸气中，游戏终于认出了旁边的人：“圭平？”

全身上下只有跨间一条毛巾的圭平坐在浴池旁边正洗着自己的长发，白色的泡沫随着水流很快被冲到了地上，青年用手把额前的头发拨开露出了眼睛，这才看向了水里已经睡醒了的人：”因为刚刚游戏喝醉了，所以我就直接把你带回我家了，毕竟回家的话会给伯母添麻烦不是吗？“

“我的衣服……？”

“我脱的，想着反正都要洗澡干脆就帮游戏也脱了……额，会觉得讨厌吗？”

虽然觉得似乎哪里不对但又说不上来的游戏还有酒精残留的大脑最后放弃了思考摇了摇头，看着圭平松了口气的样子一下子甚至觉得有些有趣的笑了起来，圭平也没有抱怨什么，起身随后也进了浴池，随后坐在了游戏的旁边。

“虽然没有跟其他人说，但其实我有喜欢的人了，游戏想知道是谁吗？”

“嗯？”不清楚为什么突然说起这个话题的游戏有些迷惑，但还是点了点头，“圭平愿意说的话。”

“是游戏也认识的人。”热水产生的雾气中，游戏看不清圭平此时的表情，但还是顺着对方说的话开始回忆起自己身边适龄的熟人：“唔……是欧米伽吗？”

“对，虽然如果是贝塔我也没关系。”

“男性女性？”

“男性，是相当厉害又温柔的人。”

像是玩着什么推理游戏一样，游戏根据圭平提供的一个个信息开始筛选，却无论如何都想不到自己认识那样的人。

“想不出来……那圭平告白了吗？”

“还没有，我比那个人小不少，我怕他会拒绝。”

看着面前这个自己长大的人，游戏忍不住笑着说：“圭平的话，对方一定不会拒绝的，毕竟你这么优秀……不过到底是谁啊，真的是我认识的人吗？”

“游戏觉得我告白的话，对方就一定不会拒绝吗？”

莫名认真的语气让游戏愣了一下，但还是点了点头：“我觉得不会有人拒绝……大概。”

“那如果我说，我喜欢游戏呢？”

“诶？”可我并不是欧米伽这后半句堵在喉咙里，游戏突然发现，两人之间的距离是那么的靠近，近得甚至让他看清楚了圭平的脸。

那句话毫无疑问是认真的。

“游戏说只要我告白了，就不会拒绝，那如果我说那个人是游戏你呢？”宝蓝色的眼睛紧紧的盯着那双紫晶色的眸子，步步紧逼着根本不给对方转移视线和话题的机会，就如同商场上跟人谈判时一样，绝对不给对方任何逃避的机会。

“我……可我并不是欧米伽啊……”游戏这么说着，圭平却似乎并不在意，只是一味的想要自己提出的问题的回答：“游戏要拒绝吗？我的告白……”

“等，稍微有点太近了……”

“放松的话，游戏就会跑掉吧？”这么说着，青年又压近了一些，“告诉我答案吧，游戏……”

应该拒绝的，游戏想。

不应该接受的，但为什么嘴巴会几乎不受控制的就答应了呢？

“等一下，圭平……”搞不清是热水还是酒精，又或者是两者都有的原因，游戏觉得自己的每一口呼吸仿佛都有着散不开的热度，而压在他身上的青年的动作则进一步的家加重了那股热度。

小腹里有什么一阵阵的发麻，甚至产生了类似疼痛的感觉。

身体似乎很是渴望，但迷糊的大脑却并不知道因何渴望和具体渴望着什么，平时决斗时清晰的思绪像是被完全剪断了一样想不出任何对应的办法。

“不等，是游戏答应的不是吗？”亲吻着白皙的胸前和锁骨处，压抑着想要在那处后颈直接咬下的冲动，圭平不断在游戏的皮肤上落下一个又一个深色的印子，就像是迫不急待的留下属于自己的记号一样。

“可是，身体好奇怪……好热……”

“可能是酒精吧，游戏……”抬起头，宝蓝色的眼睛看着脸因为热度泛着红的游戏，圭平问：“可以接吻吗？”

“可是……”

“不行吗？”

被那双眼睛像是请求一样的看着的游戏没有点头却也没有摇头，与他体温所不一样的唇很快吻了上来，然后是柔软的舌头从齿间钻入，强硬的跟游戏的纠缠到了一起。

口腔里还残留着刚刚吃饭时喝下去的清酒的味道，被摩擦的粘膜一阵阵的发痒，使不上力的双手抓着那压在自己身后池边的手臂上，连指印都没办法留下。

不知道何时彼此跨间已经微微硬着，贴在一起随着亲吻相互磨蹭着，敏感的器官因此产生的舒适感刺激着大脑让身体下意识的渴望得到更多。

腰腹被手掌慢慢滑过按揉，游戏模糊的感觉到身体的深处因为这样的动作用疼痛不断的抗议着。

鼻间开始逐渐闻到了一阵不明显的味道，似乎并不是沐浴露或者洗发水的气味，轻微的并不刺鼻，却让游戏的头更加的发晕。

“什么味道……”

“嗯？可能是新换的空气清新剂吧，会很难闻吗？”圭平当然知道那根本不是什么空气清新剂而是平时游戏从没闻过的阿尔法的信息素的味道，但根本不打算说出来的他趁着游戏此时不能清醒思考的状态随便的糊弄了过去，左手在温热的水中握住了彼此贴到了一起的性器慢慢的揉动摩擦着。

“唔……！呜……”敏感的地方被揉动让游戏忍不住舒服得缩起了脚趾发出了细碎的呻吟，被分开在另一个人腰两侧的双腿绷紧了肌肉，随着一下又一下的刺激开始不断颤抖着身体。

稍微用力的咬了咬舌头才勉强忍住了直接在那泛红的脖子上咬下的冲动，为此更加频繁的在那最靠近腺体的颈侧和锁骨留下大量的吻痕才冷静了些许的圭平加快了手上的动作，用手指擦过茎体上敏感的几处地方，逼迫着游戏的身体更快进入完全兴奋的状态。

被信息素压制却一无所知的游戏最后崩溃的抓紧了身侧的手臂释放了出来，高潮后的身体虚软的没有任何防备的机会就被完全打开了双腿，没能合上的嘴唇再一次被打开，舌头搅动的空隙中，身后有什么慢慢的钻了进去。

“唔！等、呜……”

分泌出了大量体液的甬道并不困难的就进入了两根手指，粗糙的指腹在滑软的壁肉上摩擦搅动，游戏根本不明白只是那样的动作为什么会让身体那么舒服。

简直就像色情电影里的女性一样。

不断搅动的手指时不时的撑动着入口和壁肉，温热的池水随着那样的动作一点点的流入，搞不清是身体更热还是池水更热的游戏抓挠着压制着自己的人的后背，并不尖锐的指甲在那厚实的背部留下了好几道清晰的划痕。

但这对圭平显然算不上什么阻挠。

“等、等一下……圭平……”

即使脑子再怎么迷糊，游戏也知道顶在自己身下的是什么，混乱的抬起头却看到那双在水雾下深近墨色的眸子，一堆话堵在喉咙处却怎么也说不出来，反倒是圭平先开了口：“如果游戏说不要的话我就停下来，只要游戏说讨厌，我就不做……”

抱在腰上的手收紧把游戏更紧的贴上了身前，充斥着浓厚欲望的声音在游戏耳边响起：“讨厌我吗，游戏……”

并不是讨厌这么人，但直觉明显述说着有哪里不对劲，根本不打算放开自己猎物的捕猎者低头亲吻磨蹭着那柔软的颈侧，用动作催促着猎物的回答。

鼻间的味道比之前更加浓厚了不少，拒绝的话语哽在喉咙处却怎么都吐不出来，最后游戏听到了那句话。

“游戏，我喜欢你……”

坚硬的性器慢慢的撑开了湿软的壁肉顶入了深处，相连的唇舌把所有的尖叫堵上，最后只流出一声声模糊的呻吟溢散在喉咙处。

说不出的满足感随着身体被打开侵入刺激着大脑，之前小腹深处的疼痛都像是错觉一样消失无踪，每一寸皮肤都兴奋得颤抖着。

舒服得让人头皮发麻。

胯下硬挺的性器被在彼此的小腹间被挤压摩擦，半透明的液体从顶端涌出随后很快消失在热水间，绷紧的双腿连脚趾都被刺激得紧紧缩着，随着圭平完全进入后停住了动作两人才一起松开了唇舌轻声的喘息了起来。

“游戏……游戏……”

觉得脑子已经快要被热度融化的游戏很想开口让面前的人不要再呼唤自己的名字，但嘴巴一张开，发出的就只剩下不成语句的呻吟声。

宽敞的浴室内充斥着晃动所产生的水声，夹杂在圭平的声音里羞耻得让游戏止不住得掉着眼泪。

明明并不是那么软弱的人。

“要动了……游戏……”

想说不要，双手却抱紧了那已经足够结实的肩膀，随着身体内缓慢的抽送夹紧了双腿。

“呜、呜啊……圭…圭平……”

被叫到名字的人再也控制不住自己的力度，按紧了那纤瘦的腰身开始用力的往更加柔软的深处撞击。

发软的身体几乎连手指都失去了动弹的力量，融化的理智早就不记得是从什么时候离开的浴室，又是什么时候被压入了柔软的床褥中。

被完全打开的身体随着性器的抽送被挤压出大量滑腻的液体，透明的液体混合着注入的精液在大腿内侧画出一道道白线，更多的则是顺着跨间的性器滴落着被子上积出一块块深色的水迹。

泛红的胸前和脖子被留下了大量暗色的痕迹，扣紧的十指被压在床单上留下一道道皱褶。

失去了圆环保护的后颈被舔得发红，香甜的味道不断的从那埋藏的腺体处发出灼烧着不断侵犯着的阿尔法的理智。

空气间，不可视的信息素必究纠缠着，就如同床上的肢体一样。

已经被长时间撑开的身体颤抖着接受着似乎永远不会停下来的撞击，没有机会合上的嘴巴发出着满是情欲的呻吟，不时被手扶着下巴侧过头吮吻上唇舌。

无论是身体还是脑子都变得好奇怪……

无意识这样思考着，身体内的硬物却重重的压上了一个让游戏彻底疯狂的地方，本能被彻底惊起的身体挣扎着往前想要躲开却立刻被身上的人用身体和双手完全的压紧。

“找到了~”像是得到了最想要的玩具一样、如孩子一样兴奋的声音从游戏的耳边响起，发软的上半身被紧紧的压住，臀部却不得不因此抬得更高。

就像是身体擅自欢迎着一样。

“不、不要……圭平！那里、那里不要……！”

“会疼吗……？”

“不疼……但是……”像尖叫一样的呻吟里混入了哭腔，游戏几乎是用着恳求的语气：“但是、身体……好奇怪……那里……”

“既然不会痛，那一定没关系的……”

这么说着，青年毫不犹豫用力的顶上了那个位置，过于强烈的刺激彻底揉碎了游戏的理智，迫使着这个男人发出如幼兽一样的哭声。

早就射不出什么的性器硬在腿间如同坏掉了一样溢流着透明的液体，湿软的壁肉随着每一次撞入的动作紧紧的挤压着入侵者，房间里一下就只剩水声、哭声和肉体的撞击声。

随着最后几下深深的顶入，坚硬的顶端最终挤入了另一处更加柔软的地方，而游戏只觉得眼前一白，最后感觉到的是来自后颈的疼痛和腹中被射入的温热感。

房间的抽风装置被圭平重新打开，浓烈的信息素随着设备的运行很快随之散去，不到一会房间内就像是什么都没发生过一样。

从床头柜里取出抑制剂吃下，圭平坐回了床边看着躺在被子里无知觉睡着的人，那白皙的后颈上一个鲜红的痕迹不断彰显着它的存在，就像提醒着房间里唯一清醒着的人刚刚所做的一切。

“睡醒之后，游戏一定会生气吧？”伸手撩开那金色的额发，看着那哭红的眼角，青年轻声的呢喃着，像是感觉到了身边的动静，被子中的身体下意识的往下缩了缩，但终究没有躲开那只手。

“游戏睡醒之后我一定会好好道歉的，到时候再重新原谅我一次吧，游戏……”低下身，圭平亲了亲那处露出的额头，随后起身关灯走出了房间。

“不知道双六爷爷会不会介意游戏的对象还没成年……不过这样游戏就不用相亲了吧？”

=完=


End file.
